All for the Purple Rose: Hizaki
by Yumikire
Summary: Part 4 of 5 in my short story collection dedicated in honor of Jasmine You for his anniversary. Versailles Philharmonic Quintet.


Part 4 of 5 for my short story dedication in honor of Jasmine You for his anniversary.

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or any of it's members.

* * *

All for the Purple Rose:

_Hizaki_

Hizaki was lost. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to think. Everything around him was a blur of noise. Most of the people at the funeral were wearing black, and in perfect contrast the walls of the funeral home were solid white. It was like the world had lost its color now that Jasmine was gone. Gone. Hizaki didn't like that word. It seemed too permanent; the meaning wasn't very comforting either. It meant that he would never see Jasmine You again.

Hizaki remembered the one thing that automatically drew him to Jasmine that made him want to grab his guitar and jump up on stage and start playing. Jasmine's amazing stage aura and presence. It didn't matter whether a person liked the music or not, Jasmine had a presence that made everyone stop to watch.

Hizaki remembered the last time he had seen Jasmine. They had just finished a concert. Jasmine was so ill he was unable to perform. The concert seemed to lack the life it usually carried without Jasmine there. Thinking back on it now, Hizaki realized that if Jasmine had seen the concert they had performed, he probably would have been very disappointed. Everyone had been talking about how sick Jasmine was, but no one wanted to say the taboo word and jinx Jasmine's health. After the concert Hizaki had gone to see Jasmine and was relieved to find him smiling and looking as though nothing was wrong. Even then, Jasmine put up a front to make him feel better.

Hizaki had truly believed that Jasmine would get better. It was because he believed that with his whole being that he had gone home that night, fully believing that he would see Jasmine again in the morning. Then Hizaki had gotten the phone call. When they had told him that Jasmine had passed at first Hizaki though it was a mistake, he thought they were playing a horrible joke. Hizaki barely felt the phone slip from his hand, his knees couldn't support his weight and he collapsed to the floor sobbing. The thought of never again seeing Jasmine's warm, smiling face was too much to bear. He didn't know how long he lay on the floor, hours, days before someone came to check on him?

Looking at Jasmine's body, it appeared as though he were sleeping. For some unknown reason it triggered an old memory in Hizaki. Hizaki and Jasmine didn't mind drinking, but they didn't like people to see their drunken selves so they would lock themselves in a bathroom. Then, completely wasted, they would lean on each others shoulders and help walk each other to their hotel rooms. The memory made Hizaki smile for a moment.

Leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Jasmine's forehead, Hizaki said,

"From now on, please spread your wings and flutter about like a beautiful butterfly. Every now and then, please drink the nectar of roses, okay? I can't say goodbye, so I'll say thank you. See you later."

Through Hizaki's tear filled eyes he could see Kamijo, Yuki, and Teru sitting together, eyes red from crying, providing silent comfort and companion ship. In his heart Hizaki knew that Jasmine would want them to stay together and carry on even with him gone. Hizaki, however, couldn't picture Versailles without him; but that wouldn't make Jasmine happy. Jasmine loved this band, and gave everything he had to making it a success. If Hizaki quit now, he would never be able to face Jasmine again. So he would carry on through the pain and sorrow, and continue to strive to make the world covered in roses. Hizaki then went to join his band mates, so they could grieve the loss of their precious friend together, then when the time was right, figure out how to move on and continue to share their music with the world.

* * *

A/N: Some lines and ideas were taken from the band members original Jasmine You memorial messages.


End file.
